Head-mounted display devices (also called herein head-mounted displays) are gaining popularity as means for providing visual information to user. However, the size and weight of conventional head-mounted displays have limited applications of head-mounted displays.
While a large display can be used to provide a large field of view, the use of a smaller display (for reducing the weight of the head-mounted displays) can reduce a field of view. For example, conventional head-mounted display devices have a field of view less than a field of view of a human eye (typically, 60° in a superior direction, 60° in a nasal direction, 70-75° in an inferior direction, and 100-110° in a temporal direction). The limited field of view reduces the quality of user experience (e.g., a user may not feel fully immersed in a virtual reality environment).